Lo prometo
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: (1) Sonoda Umi era la clara imagen de chica seria y aplicada con un importante apellido que cuidar, pero no espero que en su primer año en preparatoria pusiera su mundo y creencias a prueba después de conocer a dos chicas que en definitiva cambiaría su mundo. (2) Historia desde el punto de vista de Kotori. (3) Epilogo.
1. Umi

**Al fin lo terminé, originalmente iba a tener otro titulo pero era demasiado largo por lo que me vi obligado a pensar en otro... un lindo KotoUmi de casi 8 mil palabras :3 desde el punto de vista de indecencia-chan**

 **Traté de hacer algo formal pero sin llegar a ser fastidioso con los tecnicismos y usos de palabras pero al final quienes deciden si es bueno o malo son ustedes...**

 **Ni la waifu ni Umi me pertenecen, tampoco Honky yo solo les pedí que actuaran en esta historia y ellas dijeron que si. :v**

* * *

 **Lo prometo.**

Siempre me han criado con un estricto régimen de entrenamientos como heredera de mi familia, mis padres siempre han esperado lo mejor de mí y me esfuerzo por conseguir los mejores resultados en todo momento.

Mis padres nunca tuvieron quejas sobre mi persona, siempre ocupé los primeros puestos en la escuela y continúe hasta llegar a la preparatoria* donde no creí que fuera superada por alguien más.

 _Kusaka Honoka_ fue tan solo un punto pero ella terminó en el primer puesto de los exámenes de ingreso a Otonokisaka. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí una gran frustración al ver los resultados pero al mismo tiempo el deseo de conocer y tener la oportunidad de estudiar al lado de alguien de posiblemente mí mismo nivel me emocionaba, deseaba conocerla y saber qué tipo de método usó para estudiar, tal vez podríamos aprender la una de la otra.

Jamás olvidare esos 30 segundos donde todo en lo que creí fue pisoteado de la peor forma. Como dicta la tradición la alumna con mejor puntaje en el examen de ingreso era la encargada de dar el discurso para los nuevos estudiantes, la chica era de cabello naranja, un poco oscuro y sus ojos azules rebosaban confianza, definitivamente una buena primera impresión, se paró frente al micrófono y sostuvo el discursos entre sus manos, tomó un poco de aire y sus primeras palabras fueron.

— No entiendo ni una palabra —Todo el auditorio estallo en risas a los pocos segundos.

Yo no comprendía nada, ¿Cómo alguien así pudo vencerme? , ¿Es una broma?

Sin más remedio después de sus intentos por leer el discurso terminó molesta y arrojándolo al piso, al final terminó con un discurso propio donde no se quien terminó en un estado más confuso, ella o todos los presentes.

— Como sea —Dijo después de intentar comprender su propio discurso — Disfrutemos de estos tres años y demos lo mejor de nosotros, ¡Figth~dayo! —Concluyó.

La sala quedo en silencio unos momentos hasta que un grupo de chicas se levantó aplaudiendo y apoyando a la chica, poco después todos se unieron a la ovación.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese momento y la imagen de la chica aplicada que tenia de Kousaka se hundió como el titanic, siempre era de las últimas en llegar, dormía o se distraía con cualquier cosa en clase y siempre se metía en algún problema. ¿Cómo pude perder ante alguien como ella?

— Umi-chan —Llego casi al borde de las lágrimas a mi asiento — Déjame copiar tu tarea, por favor.

— No —Respondí sin dudar, aparte de todo lo anterior nunca hacía su tarea y siempre la pedía a alguien más, por si fuera poco no tiene el más mínimo respeto por nadie — Te he dicho muchas veces que tienes que hacer tu propia tarea —

— Pero la tienda estaba muy llena y tuve que ayudar —Intentó persuadirme con una cara de cachorro regañado pero no me dejaría arrastrar así de fácil.

Por lo que ella me contó su familia tiene una tienda de dulces japoneses a las afueras de Akihabara y muchas veces tiene que ayudar.

— Dije que no

— Umi-chan mala —Hizo un puchero y se fue a rogarle a alguien más.

— No comprendo cómo logro el primer lugar —Comenté frustrada al aire.

— Ese es uno de los misterios que rodean a Honoka

Salté de mi lugar casi cayendo de mi asiento pero por fortuna logré reponerme, no esperaba que alguien respondiera.

— Lo siento, ¿Te asuste? —Comentó una de mis compañeras de clase.

— N-no —Mentí tratando de calmarme, puse más atención en mi compañera, castaña de dos coletas y ojos purpuras, aun no lograba memorizar todos los nombres así que no sabía cómo contestar.

— Mika está bien — ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Tan obvia soy? — Claro que sí y si quieres un consejo, nunca juegues cartas —Trágame tierra.

— Yo…

— Honoka nunca se ha destacado como una alumna perfecta —Comenzó sin darme tiempo a decir nada — Pero algo que siempre tiene es que cuando una idea se mete en su cabeza no para hasta lograrlo, quienes la conocemos de nuestra anterior escuela sabemos que por muy ilógico o imposible que parezca ella ganó su primer lugar sin ninguna ayuda —Sonrió alejándose de mí.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —Cuestioné, la verdad no tenía sentido, bueno un poco, pero no era para tanto.

— Porque quienes no la conocen tienden a juzgarla mal y crear malos rumores —Habló tranquila — Y Sonoda-san no parece mala persona además de que Honoka parece que quiere ser tu amiga.

— Umi está bien —Dije segundos después.

Ella me sonrió más tranquila.

— Ayuda a Honoka, ella no suele ver lo que la rodea cuando se mete en algo, Umi.

Esa conversación me ayudo a relajarme un poco y al poco tiempo Honoka no se alejaba de mí para nada, era algo sofocante pero al mismo tiempo comprendí las palabras de Mika-san. Siempre que había alguien que necesitara ayuda o simplemente un capricho de Honoka ella no paraba hasta lograr tener éxito sin importarle incluso su propia salud física.

— ¡Ten más cuidado, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la rama se rompía?! —Regañé, otra vez, a mi descuidada amiga.

— Pero conseguí recuperar la pelota —Intentó debatir inútilmente.

— ¡Pero casi te caes, si no tienes más cuidado la próxima vez podrías terminar en el hospital! —Murmuró algo inentendible para mí — ¿Quieres agregar algo? —Pregunté molesta.

— No, nada —Rápidamente se levantó, puesto que la tenia de rodillas y se alejó tomando distancia.

Mala idea, una lluvia de globos con agua terminó empapándola.

— ¡Corran! —Gritó uno de los niños responsables huyendo de escena.

— ¡Niños regresen! —Llamé sin éxito, huyeron.

— ¿Quién juega con globos de agua en esta época? —Claramente Honoka no estaba feliz — ¡Aun hace frio! —Reclamó antes de estornudar.

— Mejor te apresuras y tomas un baño, te puedes enfermar —Aconsejé, ya continuaría con su regaño en otro momento.

— No te preocupes Umi-chan, dicen que los idiotas no se resfrían —Comentó despreocupada.

— ¿Está bien que lo digas tú?

Ella simplemente le restó importancia y se fue.

El fin de semana lo pasé practicando con mi familia en el dojo las distintas danzas y artes marciales por lo que tuve poco contacto con alguien más que no fueran los alumnos del dojo.

Al día siguiente como era de esperar la profesora anunció que Honoka no asistiría por un resfriado, suspiré con pesadez, esa chica no tiene remedio, al parecer no era grave pero su familia también tenía algunos problemas con la tienda por lo que posiblemente no asistiría toda la semana por lo que me escogieron como la representante para entregar sus trabajos, intente negarme pero fue algo inútil.

— También tengo otro anuncio —Hablo la profesora para llamar la atención — Hoy se integra a la clase una nueva alumna, normalmente habría ingresado con ustedes pero por problemas con su papeleo no pudo asistir hasta el día de hoy —

— Sensei ¿Acaso es extranjera? —Cuestionó una de mis compañeras, la verdad tenía algo de curiosidad por la nueva alumna, no es normal comenzar clases poco después de que estas iniciaron para los demás.

— No, es japonesa —Respondió con calma — De hecho, es la hija de la directora, pero como estuvo un tiempo estudiando en el extranjero como ya dije, hubo problemas con su transferencia.

Aclarando su garganta llamó a la nueva compañera.

— Adelante y preséntate a tus compañeras.

Las puertas se abrieron y la chica entro, su cabello gris y ojos miel eran idénticos a los de la directora, de hecho era una copia más joven de la misma.

— Minami Kotori, espero poder llevarnos bien —Después de una leve reverencia sonrió de tal forma que por un momento creí que no era real.

— Toma asiento en la parte trasera —Señaló la sensei y Minami-san tomó su lugar, por alguna razón seguí cada uno de sus movimientos tratando de ser discreta pero unos murmullos me distrajeron.

Al parecer varias de mis compañeras estaban murmurando algo sobre la hija de la directora pero no entendía nada.

— Muy bien, suficiente, guarden silencio y comencemos la clase —No necesitó decir más para que todas prestáramos atención.

O por lo menos eso intentaba ya que no podía evitar distraerme con mi nueva compañera.

Apenas sonó la campana tenía la intención de ir a presentarme con ella pero fui rodeada por varias de mis compañeras pidiéndome que almorzara con alguna de ellas durante la hora asignada, pero no se suponía que la nueva era Minami-san, ¿Por qué yo era el centro de atención? Antes de poder responder sonó nuevamente la campana y la profesora no tardó en entrar así que todo terminó sin resolver nada.

Me pareció extraño que nadie intentara acercarse a Minami-san durante el descanso.

— Umi, te sugiero que pienses en alguna excusa para el próximo descanso —Susurró otra de mis compañeras apenas se fueron las otras, ella se sentaba a mi lado puesto que no se movió de su lugar.

— ¿A qué te refieres Fumiko? —No entendía el porque me dijo eso.

— Ellas son parte de tu cub de fans —No, otra vez no, sufrí mucho durante la secundaria para poder evitar a esas chicas que decían ser mis fans y creí que en Otonokisaka por fin había escapado de eso — Al parecer todas se mantenían al margen porque Honoka siempre estaba a tu alrededor pero como no estará toda la semana ven esto como una oportunidad —Explicó mi amiga, en serio ¿Tan fácil soy de leer?

— Si, lo eres —Respondió con una sonrisa — Como muchas conocimos a Honoka durante la secundaria se podría decir que estamos de su lado, además de que también tiene a la presidenta del consejo así que no pueden hacer mucho en su contra —Es cierto, Honoka me presentó a Ayase Eli, una rubia de ojos azules con un excelente cuerpo y bastante popular entre alumnos y maestros, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela y era una amiga de la infancia ya que su abuela era fan de los dulces de su familia por lo que seguido se veían.

Su relación era como la de una hermana mayor y una menor, después de conocerla realmente me cuestioné nuevamente ¿Cómo es que esa chica no tenía ni un poco de disciplina?

Trate de concentrarme en la clase mientras pensaba en las palabras de Fumiko y en cómo lidiar con mis nuevas fans.

En cuanto la campana sonó intenté un rápido acercamiento a Minami-san, tal vez si hablaba con ella y ofrecerme a ser su guía por la escuela podría mantenerme lejos de esas chicas; la idea no era muy agradable al sentirme que uso a una desconocida como escudo pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Para mi desgracia ellas fueron más rápidas que yo y terminé en otra lluvia de preguntas incomodas y nuevamente Minami-san estaba sola.

— Gracias nuevamente —Dije por tercera vez a la rubia que me guiaba a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

— No es nada, sin Honoka es normal que esas chicas se salgan de control —Comentó con calma dando un ligero suspiro — Irónicamente si esa chica no está todo se sale de control.

Pude ver pesar en sus palabras, como si ya hubiera pasado por situaciones así en el pasado.

— No sé qué hubiera hecho si no aparecía; se estaba saliendo mi control y.

— Sonoda —Me llamó con calma mientras abría la puerta del consejo — No tienes por qué ser tan formal; además realmente tenía otro motivo para ir a su salón.

— Elicchi le pide a su kohai que no sea formal pero ella sigue siéndolo —Habló la vicepresidenta del consejo sentada frente a algunos documentos sonriendo tranquilamente justo antes de que pudiera decir algo — Si Elicchi quiere que le obedezcan debe poner el ejemplo —Continuó sin perder la sonrisa.

— ¡Nozomi!

Desde que la conozco es la primera vez que la veo levantar la voz de esa forma y ver sus mejillas rojas; jamás pensé que una chica tan seria pudiera hacer una expresión así.

— Hablaremos de eso luego; ¿La encontraste? —Preguntó la vicepresidenta después de reír un poco.

— No —Contestó recuperando la postura — Pero tenemos otra invitada.

— Mucho gusto, soy Sonoda Umi —Me presenté formalmente como me enseñaron.

— Es como ver una Elicchi en cabello negro azulado —Comentó con algo de burla en su voz — No tienes que ser tan formal; soy Toujo Nozomi, Nozomi está bien —Al contrario de la presidenta Toujo-sempai parecía alguien bastante despreocupada.

Después de una breve charla donde salieron varias bromas por parte de Nozomi-sempai a Ayase-sempai pude notar que pese a sus personalidades eran muy buenas amigas, aunque me perdí un poco cuando mencionaron a los parfaits y juegos nocturnos, no entendí su significado pero jamás vi a la presidenta con el rostro tan rojo.

Volví al salón justo antes de que la campana sonara anunciando el término del receso; poco después entró Minami-san tomando asiento sin mirar a nadie, había salido antes de que me diera cuenta durante el receso y ahora esto. Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Tal vez no; durante las horas de clase se mantenía atenta pero apenas comenzaban los descansos desaparecía hasta que las clases se reiniciaban.

— Umi-san —Me llamó otra de mis compañeras que decían ser mis fans — Le sugiero que no se acerque a Minami.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —No soy muy sociable y tampoco me agrada que me traten con tanta familiaridad sin mi consentimiento tal vez por eso mi voz sonó tan molesta.

— Escuche de unas chicas que iban con ella la secundaria que al parecer es una chica a la que le gusta usar sus influencias y que gracias a eso hacía todo tipo de trampas y causaba problemas sin recibir castigo —Por su apariencia no podía decir que era ese tipo de chica pero tampoco la conozco así que no pude decir nada en contra — También dicen que le gustaba quitarle el novio a todas las chicas que se creían más bonitas que ella —Sé que no debería juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo pero simplemente me deje llevar por la ira que me causaron esas palabras, ella sonaba exactamente como el tipo de persona que más detesto en el mundo.

Pasaron los días y yo continuaba evitando a Minami-san como el resto de la clase, en un principio Fumiko y Mika-san intentaron hablar con ella pero las rechazó por alguna razón.

Finalmente el lunes nuevamente llegó después de una agobiante semana donde siempre buscaba excusas para escapar de mis compañeras de clase a las cuales se le sumaron varias de otras clases y podría jurar que incluso algunas sempai; con ello el regreso de Honoka.

— ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! —Gritó abriendo la puerta la hiperactiva chica.

— ¡Honoka! Acabas de regresar y ya haces escándalo, compórtate por una vez —Reprendí tal vez demasiado brusca pero estaba en mi límite, Eli-sempai y Nozomi-sempai me ayudaron a mantener a las locas chicas lejos de mí pero no podían estar siempre cuidándome y ni si quiera el fin de semana tuve un descanso de esas chicas.

— Umi-chan se volvió más gruñona en mi ausencia —Comentó usando a Fumiko como escudo.

— Bueno han pasado algunas cosas mientras no estabas —Comenzó Mika. acercándose a Honoka.

— ¿Cosas?

— Las fans de Umi acosándola hasta en el baño —Continuó Fumiko.

— La chica nueva —Habló Hideko, otra de nuestras compañeras, castaña de ojos azules, incluyéndose a la conversación.

— ¿Chica nueva? —Estaba por responder cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando ver al tema principal de los chismes y rumores de la semana — ¿Kotori-chan? —Inquirió mi inquieta amiga casi sin creer lo que veía.

— ¿Honoka-chan? —Igual de sorprendida Minami-san quedó estática en la puerta.

— ¡Kotori-chan! —Saltó prácticamente derribando a la hija de la directora al piso con un efusivo abrazo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Seguro no era la única con esa duda — A pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Cómo has estado? —Y más preguntas mientras no dejaba de abrazar y restregar su mejilla contra la de la otra chica.

— Honoka-chan por favor —Intentaba inultamente de tener su espacio personal de vuelta la pobre Minami-san.

No supe cómo o el porqué de lo que hice pero simplemente tome a Honoka y la separe bruscamente de mi otra compañera.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! —Grité mientras ella se encogió como cachorro regañado — No ves que ni si quiera le das tiempo a responder o respirar, piensa en tus acciones antes de hacer las cosas —Y mi regaño habría continuado mucho más si la profesora no hubiera llegado.

La clase continuó como de costumbre pero me inquietaba que Honoka fuera amiga de Minami-san con todos esos rumores por la escuela. En cuanto la sensei abandonó la clase tras sonar la campana Honoka fue directo a Kotori.

— Kotori-chan, perdona por lo de antes, estaba emocionada y me deje llevar.

— No tienes de que preocuparte Honoka-chan —Sonrió como suele hacerlo al hablar con algún profesor, aunque solo la he visto hacerlo un par de veces.

— Kotori-chan, ven conmigo —Sin esperar respuesta Honoka tomo su mano y prácticamente la arrastró fuera del aula, estaba por protestar pero pude notar el rostro molesto de mi amiga de cabello jengibre lo cual me extrañó bastante, es la primera vez que la veo con esa expresión.

— ¿Honoka-chan?

Regresaron justo antes de que la profesora entrara al salón, Minami-san parecía preocupada por algo igual que Honoka pero ella continuaba molesta, no sé sobre qué conversaron pero debió ser algo delicado.

— Kotori-chan, almorcemos juntas —Nuevamente mi hiperactiva compañera sin esperar respuesta tomó a Minami-san prácticamente arrastrándola — Umi-chan tambien —Ni si quiera pude reaccionar cuando ya me estaba jalando fuera del salón.

— ¡Honoka-chan, espera! —Suplicó inútilmente la pobre chica siendo arrastrada al igual que yo pero estaba más extrañada de que si era como decían los rumores, ¿Por qué no se imponía?

Salimos al patio y comenzamos a comer nuestros almuerzos no sin antes reprender a mi amiga por su comportamiento tan impulsivo, mientras ella solo se ocultaba tras Minami-san intentando debatir, y en cuanto a la tercer miembro del grupo solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosa sin decir una palabra.

Durante la hora de almuerzo pude conocer más de esa chica por boca de Honoka, ella era su amiga de la infancia junto a Eli-sempai pero al entrar a secundaria recibió una oferta de estudiar en el extranjero de una escuela de diseño, al parecer el sueño de Minami-san era ser diseñadora de modas por lo que se fue a estudiar por dos años y ahora estaba de regreso; por lo menos eso explicaba por qué se llevaba tan bien con la directora.

A pesar de llevar poco tiempo conociéndola pude notar cierta incomodidad cada vez que Honoka le preguntaba sobre su estadía en esa escuela e intentaba cambiar de tema y no fui la única que notó ese nerviosismo.

— Minami-san —Intenté llamarla, necesitaba disculparme por dejarme llevar por rumores sin conocerla realmente como ahora lo hice.

— Solo llámame Kotori; no me gusta cuando me hablan por mi apellido.

Pasó de tranquila, a nerviosa y después asustada antes de volver a la calma.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Umi-chan? —Preguntó nerviosa jugando con sus dedos mientras desviaba la mirada con ligero rubor.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida por creer esos rumores sobre una chica tan dulce?; ¿Soy solo yo o de pronto hace mucho calor en este lugar?

— N-no me mo-molesta, K-Ko-Kotori.

¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! Me siento tan avergonzada y nerviosa y seguro pensara que soy rara por hablar de esa forma.

Una sutil risa de Kotori me sacó de mis pensamientos y posiblemente del mundo entero, era muy diferente a las veces anteriores e incluso la sonrisa que mostraba ahora se veía diferente, mucho más linda, ¿Pero qué? Honoka debió contagiarme su resfriado, aunque eso fue hace una semana.

— Umi-chan es muy linda —Comentó con su sonrisa y yo sentía mi rostro como si hubiera entrenado durante horas y mi corazón igualmente agitado como si corriera cien veces mi rutina normal.

— Consíganse un hotel —Interrumpió Honoka con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

— ¡Honoka!

No sé si fue por arruinar el momento ¿Arruinar el momento?, ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Eso es indecente! Además ambas somos chicas; o fue por burlarse de nosotras de esa forma, si eso debió ser, el punto es que terminé en una persecución para darle una lección definitiva.

— ¡Kotori-chan adelántate al salón! —Gritó cuando intenté atraparla fallando desafortunadamente.

Para ser una holgazana es bastante rápida pero finalmente logré ponerle las manos encima.

— ¿Honoka? ¿Umi-san? ¿Qué está pasando?

— Directora —Por impulsó solté a Honoka que pudo recuperarse y colocarse tras la directora Minami — ¿Y bien?

Lo que faltaba, no quería tener una mala impresión en la directora y menos ahora con Kotori ¿Pero que tenía que ver Kotori en esto?

Honoka se levantó en la puta de sus pies para susurrarle algo a la directora que cambió su expresión a una sorprendida y después relajada.

— De acuerdo, por esta vez no habrá castigo pero el pasillo de la escuela no es para persecuciones —Comentó con calma la directora Minami, ¿Qué le dijo Honoka?

— Muchas gracias, tratare que no vuelva a pasar.

— Minami-san —Llamó Honoka extrañamente seria — ¿Quería preguntarle sobre Kotori-chan?

La directora observó a mi compañera durante unos segundos sin decir nada hasta finalmente suspirar.

— Supongo que es mejor que lo sepas —Habló con calma — Y conociéndote tal vez puedas hacer algo. Síganme.

Estaba por retirarme, esto no era algo en lo que yo debería meterme cuando Honoka tomó mi mano arrastrándome otra vez. Fuimos guiadas en silencio hasta su oficina donde un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar.

— Minami-san ¿Qué le pasó a Kotori-chan? —Preguntó Honoka preocupada.

— Te diste cuenta; bueno no me sorprende —Tomó asiento antes de continuar — Como sabes Kotori se fue a Europa para poder lograr su sueño de ser diseñadora y los primeros meses fueron difíciles pero satisfactorios por lo que me contaba cuando hablábamos por teléfono.

Hablaba con calma y una sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro.

— Entonces ¿Qué pasó? —Nuevamente Honoka habló comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— Kotori resulto ser una alumna sobresaliente y admirada por los profesores —Lentamente su rostro fue cambiando a una expresión más sobria — Pero muchos de sus compañeros vieron esto con celos y envidias; Kotori comenzó a ser víctima de burlas y bromas por parte de sus compañeros, así como sabotaje en sus trabajos.

Mientras continuaba ambas comenzamos a molestarnos, incluso la directora parecía molesta, con mucha razón, era su hija quien sufrió eso en un país extraño.

— Pero Kotori no se rindió, continuó con su trabajo y cumpliendo las expectativas de sus maestros, por todo un año no se rindió —Nuevamente esa mueca de orgullo se hizo presente ella — Entonces conoció a un chico que le dio la mano y la ayudo a mantenerse a flote.

Por alguna razón no me agrado escuchar esa parte, me sentí muy incómoda escuchar eso, pero ¿Por qué? Por lo que cuenta eso era algo bueno y Kotori tenía a alguien la cuidaba.

— Trabajaron juntos mucho tiempo y crearon toda una línea de moda para un concurso nacional donde los mejores diseñadores estarían presentes, si lograban impresionarlos tendrían las puertas abiertas —Por su expresión pude darme cuenta que algo no salió bien de todo eso — Pero ese maldito la engañó, solo se aprovechó del talento de mi hija; se acercó a ella y se volvió su amigo solo para robar sus diseños, el día del concurso la engaño para que no se presentara y se quedó con todo el crédito —La directora cubría su rostro con ambas manos pero incluso así podía ver rastros de lágrimas y escuchar los leves sollozos de esa mujer.

Honoka estaba molesta, no, furiosa, tras escuchar eso, la conozco y escuchar que alguien se aprovechara de esa forma de su amiga debe molestarle mucho. Yo no puedo decir que estaba en mejor estado, si tuviera a ese tipo justo frente a mi seguro que soy capaz de romperle unos cuantos huesos.

— Kotori suele guardarse todo para ella con tal de no preocupar a nadie —Habló la directora recuperando la calma poco a poco — No me dijo nada de esto, ella un día solo llamó pidiendo volver, tuve que investigar todo por mi cuenta; seguro fue lo mismo contigo ¿No es así Honoka?

Ella solo asintió preocupada.

— Cuando vi esa falsa sonrisa me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien, esa no es la sonrisa de Kotori-chan, por eso le pregunte pero ella no me dijo nada, aunque le insistí mucho no quiso decirme nada —Eso explicaba porque estaban tan misteriosas horas antes.

— He intentado muchas cosas pero no logró que se abra conmigo, incluso Eli lo ha intentado.

¿Eli-sempai? Eso explicaba porque iba tan seguido al salón toda esa semana.

— Por favor, ayuda a mi hija; ambas, por favor —La suplica era palpable en su mirada.

Yo aún estaba confundida, eso era demasiado, ella sufrió mucho en su antigua escuela y ahora en su regreso la trataban igual que en el otro, bueno tal vez no al mismo nivel ya que temían que la directora tomara acciones en su contra pero la soledad y el rechazo era la misma.

— Deje todo en nuestras manos —Habló Honoka bastante segura.

¿De dónde saca esa confianza?

— Al parecer estuvieron esparciendo rumores sobre Kotori toda la semana que estuviste ausente —No pude evitar tensarme ante eso, sé que no inicie nada pero tampoco hice nada para detenerlos — Fueron iniciados por las algunas de esas chicas de secundaria que Eli detuvo hace tiempo.

— Pensé lo mismo cuando las vi en clases; seguro siguen culpando a Kotori por eso.

Para estas alturas estaba perdida en la conversación pero era claro que todo fue parte de una venganza del pasado.

— Ya hablaremos con más calma en otro momento, por ahora vuelvan a su clase —Apenas ordenó la campana sonó terminando el receso.

Nos despedimos de la directora y fuimos directamente a clases, en el trayecto Honoka me contó un poco de lo ocurrido con esas chicas, al parecer eran fans de Eli-sempai pero envidiaban a Honoka y Kotori por estar acaparando la atención de ella y lo mejor que se les ocurrió fue jugarle una broma pesada a ambas pero solo Kotori terminó siendo la única que se vio envuelta, Eli-sempai se enteró de todo y encaró a esas chicas humillándolas frente a toda la escuela.

— Desde entonces todos le temían a Eli-chan y evitaban verla a los ojos —Terminó Honoka con su relato.

— Debo disculparme con ella —Suspiré nuevamente sintiendo la culpa en mis hombros.

— Sabía que Umi-chan era buena.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

— Nada —Se adelantó abriendo la puerta.

Al entrar notamos a Fumiko, Hideko y Mika rodeando y charlando con Kotori junto con un par de chicas de otra clase. Inconscientemente sonreí al verla charlar con alguien, pero también estaba inquieta.

— Umi-chan está celosa —Comentó Honoka con burla.

Estaba por reclamar pero la profesora llegó y todas tomamos nuestros asientos. La conversación con la directora no salía de mi cabeza, tampoco podía apartar la vista de Kotori, parecía tranquila intentando concentrarse en la clase cosa que yo debería hacer también. De un momento a otro noté un extraño comportamiento en ella su cuerpo pareció tensarse por un segundo y miraba en todas direcciones como si buscara algo, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la profesora.

Yo también debería hacer lo mismo; cuando me dispuse a intentarlo y olvidar por un momento lo ocurrido en la dirección pude notar como algunas compañeras murmuraban algo, algunas de mi club de fans y otras con quienes casi no he conversado, de vez en cuando miraban en dirección a Kotori con molestia ¿Cómo fui tan ciega todo este tiempo?

El resto del curso fue complicado, no porque fuera difícil de comprender lo que exponía la profesora si no porque no podía evitar desviar mi atención a Kotori y el resto de las chicas de mi clase observando por mí misma cada cuadro y esta vez sacar mis propias conclusiones sin la opinión de nadie más. Por suerte, o tal vez no, Honoka no insistió en hablarme y de inmediato se reunía con Kotori apenas teníamos un descanso entre clases, la mala noticia para mí era que las otras chicas no desperdiciaban la oportunidad para rodearme y volver con rumores sobre Kotori y ahora incluso sobre Honoka, estuve tentada a golpear a más de una pero logre contenerme, no puedo manchar mi historial escolar por un impulso.

— Sonoda-san, hoy no tienes practica en tu club ¿Cierto? —Me llamó una de mis fans apenas terminó la última hora — ¿Quieres ir con nosotras a dar una vuelta? —Preguntó con una sonrisa y otras de sus amigas junto a ella con la misma emoción en su rostro.

— Lo siento; quede con Honoka y Kotori hoy —Me disculpé con mi cortesía de siempre.

La expresión de antes desapareció de su rostro en un segundo.

— Sonoda-san no debería estar con ellas —Habló en voz baja — Que tal si también se ve envuelta en todo lo que hacen.

Dieron un paso atrás por una razón que desconocía y todo el mundo quedo en silencio.

— Vamos Umi-chan —Honoka me tomo la mano y rápidamente me alejó apenas pude notar que también Kotori estaba en la misma situación — Gracias por lo que hiciste Umi-chan, pero si vez a la gente con esos ojos seguro que no conseguirás muchos amigos.

Trató de bromear pero yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

— Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

— Creí que Umi-chan ya había decidido por lo que dijo antes —Dijo Honoka frenando de pronto chocando las tres por la inercia casi caemos.

— ¡No frenes de la nada! —Regañé pero en parte era culpa mía por lo que dije en el salón y después soltar esa pregunta.

— ¡Ya se! Vamos a mi casa; podremos hablar con más calma y también aprovechamos para que Kotori-chan salude a mis padres y Yukiho y presentarles a Umi-chan.

Iba a protestar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo nuevamente nos arrastró con ella; Kotori y yo gritamos el nombre de nuestra amiga, claro con diferentes tonos, el mío era molesto pero el de ella era suplicante, el resultado fue el mismo, nos ignoró por completo.

— Llegamos.

Anunció deteniéndose unos momentos, estaba por regañarla, otra vez, pero antes de hacerlo nos arrastró a la parte trasera de la tienda donde entró armando el mismo alboroto que en la escuela.

Conociendo a Honoka creí que alguno de sus padres tendría algún parecido con ella pero sus personalidades contrastaban bastante incluso con su hermana menor quien era bastante tranquila y madura. Después de una charla corta donde toda la familia parecía apreciar mucho a Kotori subimos a la habitación de mi energética compañera, sorprendentemente el lugar estaba más ordenado de lo que esperaba.

— Eres cruel Umi-chan; Kotori-chan dile algo.

Después de expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta Honoka se quejó de forma infantil abrazando a Kotori, por alguna razón eso me molestó.

— Bueno la verdad, yo también.

— ¡Incluso Kotori-chan! Creí que éramos amigas.

Lloriqueó de forma dramática tirándose al piso quejándose de como teníamos tan mala imagen de ella y que no había dado motivos para que la viéramos así.

— ¿Por qué no se ponen cómodas? Voy por Té y dulces; ahora regreso.

Como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado se levantó y salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera replicar, realmente no creo que llegue el día en el que le pueda seguir el ritmo a esa chica.

Al reaccionar me entré en cuenta de un detalle importante, me encontraba a solas con Kotori, no pude evitar que los nervios se apoderaran de mí otra vez. Pasaron varios minutos donde ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna, nos limitamos a tomar asiento e inspeccionar la habitación con la mirada aunque a veces nuestros ojos se cruzaban, al menos parecía no ser la única con problemas para iniciar la conversación.

¿Qué es lo que haces Sonoda Umi?, ¿No se suponía que esperabas esta oportunidad para poder disculparte como es debido?, ¿Piensas avergonzar el apellido Sonoda?

— Kotori —Tal vez hablé más fuerte de lo que creí porque ella dio un pequeño salto — Quisiera, pedirte disculpas —Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza confundida.

— ¿Umi-chan hizo algo malo? —Preguntó tratando de recordar algo.

Suspiré tomando confianza.

— Es por lo de los rumores —Noté como se tensó aunque trató de disimular — Quería disculparme por dejarme llevar por ellos en lugar de tratar de conocerte, realmente lo siento.

Incliné mi cuerpo lo más posible en esa situación en mi disculpa; pasaron unos momentos que para mí fueron minutos pero realmente no sé cuánto tiempo pasó realmente. Escuché una dulce risa por lo que levanté mi vista confundida encontrando una de los cuadros más bellos que haya contemplado hasta ahora.

Frente a mí Kotori reía tratando de ocultar su boca con sus manos, no sabía la razón pero no podía dejar de verla, ese rostro sonrojado y esos ojos tratando de no soltar las pequeñas lagrimas acumulados en ellos, y sobre todo esa risa era mucho mejor que en el receso, deseaba escucharla cada día ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?, ¿De verdad me habré enfermado? Siento mi cara arder y mis pecho nuevamente se siente extraño.

— Umi-chan realmente es muy estricta —Comentó tranquilizándose un poco — No tienes por qué disculparte, no hiciste nada malo.

— No, si lo hice —Me incorporé nuevamente — Debí haber tratado contigo en lugar de escuchar lo que otros decían, si lo hubiera hecho.

— Si lo hubieras hecho, Umi-chan también sería víctima de rumores —Me interrumpió con calma — No me hubiera gustado que una estudiante de honor como Umi-chan se viera envuelta en todo eso.

Sonrió comprensiva, maldición, se suponía que debía aceptar mis disculpas y comenzar otra vez pero ella va y dice que estuvo bien y que no quería perjudicarme ¿Cómo es que alguien como ella tuvo que sufrir tanto? Ahora me sentía peor, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era buscar la forma de que ella sonriera como lo ahora y protegerla siempre para que no volviera a pasar por algo similar.

Pero ¿Qué debía hacer?

— Pero —Nuevamente volvió a hablar — Gracias por dejarme conocerte mejor, Umi-chan.

— No, soy yo quien debería darte las gracias; eres una maravillosa persona Kotori.

Volteó el rostro colocando sus manos en su pecho.

— Umi-chan, puedo pedirte un favor —Habló sin volver la vista.

— Lo que sea.

— ¿Podrías por favor no ser tan amable conmigo?

Eso no me lo esperaba, creí que estaba bromeando pero por su actitud no parecía ser así.

— Kotori ¿Acaso dije algo desagradable?

Tal vez sin darme cuenta dije algo indebido y ahora está molesta, pero ella negó.

— Es solo —Calló unos momentos mordiendo su labio inferior debatiéndose si continuar o no.

— Por favor Kotori, si algo te preocupa puedes decirme, quiero ayudarte desde ahora y que confíes en mí.

— Umi-chan es injusta —Comentó bajando la mirada — Pero si se lo digo, seguro Umi-chan se alejará.

No comprendía sus palabras en absoluto.

— Eso no pasará.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Por fin levantó la vista y la mirada en sus ojos demostraba miedo pero al mismo tiempo esperanza.

— Lo prometo —Sonreí para darle confianza y ella nuevamente bajó el rostro.

— Yo soy —Nuevamente dudó pero sujeté su mano para darle confianza — A mí me gustan las chicas.

Eso no lo vi venir, me quede congelada con su confesión, siempre fui criada al estilo tradicional y escuchar algo así creo una tormenta llena de contradicciones en mi cabeza.

— A mí —Reinició Kotori con el rostro rojo mirándome fijamente, esa sensación regresó a mí con más fuerza que antes y mis ojos se negaban ver algo que no fueran cada reacción de ella — ¡Me gusta Umi-chan!

Si antes creí que mi cabeza no podía estar más confundida ahora era un caos total, ¿Qué pregunta debía contestar primero?, ¿Realmente es real?, ¿Kotori me está jugando una broma?, ¿Qué debería responder?, ¿No estoy soñando?

Había perdido la noción del tiempo pero tal vez pasó mucho tiempo ya que Kotori pareció impacientarse y sin poder reaccionar unió sus labios con los míos, mi amiga acababa de robar mi primer beso, pero ¿Por qué el sabor fue salado?

Reaccioné solo una fracción de segundo cuando se alejó viendo sus ojos miel cubiertos de lágrimas intentando sonreír.

— Lo siento —Murmuró antes de levantarse y salir corriendo.

Solo pude ver su cabellera gris al salir de la habitación; inmediatamente después entró Honoka, yo aún continuaba en estado de shock.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Me regañó para variar mi amiga de cabellera naranja.

Trataba de poner mis pensamientos en orden.

— Umi-chan —Me tomó por los hombros colocando su cara muy cerca de la mía — ¡Kotori-chan hizo su mejor esfuerzo! ¿Tú actuaras como una cobarde?

Nadie me llama cobarde.

— Eso está mejor; ahora ve y dile lo que sientes.

Señaló la salida y sin detenerme a pensar en porqué la estoy obedeciendo o la respuesta que le daré a Kotori salí corriendo con toda prisa. Al salir no pude evitar pensar en lo tonto que era todo esto principalmente porque ella salió mucho antes que yo y no tengo idea ni donde vive para mi suerte pude ver nuevamente su cabellera gris perderse en una esquina, sin perder tiempo corrí para alcanzarla.

Al girar en la esquina aun con dudas todas desaparecieron casi por completo centrándose solo en una cosa, Kotori caminaba lentamente claramente decaída luchando por detener las lágrimas y limpiando las que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Y el saber que yo era en parte responsable de eso no me ayudaba mucho.

— Kotori.

La detuve tomándola de su muñeca obligándola a girar; ella me vio con sus ojos miel llenos de sorpresa y dolor, solo unos segundos se mantuvo completamente quieta pero al salir de la sorpresa de inmediato desvió la mirada e intentó huir nuevamente pero ejercí fuerza en su muñeca sin lastimarla pero lo suficiente para evitar que volviera a escapar.

— Umi-chan suéltame —Pidió suavemente sin dirigirme su mirada.

— No —Sujete con firmeza su mano, no la soltaría tan fácil, verla en ese estado me dolía demasiado — No lo hare hasta que me escuches.

— No tengo nada que escuchar; sé que eres de una familia tradicional y el que yo te confesara algo así.

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo difícil que debió ser para ella confesarme algo así; sin darme cuenta afloje el agarre de su mano lo cual aprovechó para liberarse.

— No tienes que responderme, solo prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigas.

— No.

— Entiendo.

Nuevamente sus ojos amenazaban con liberar las lágrimas acumuladas.

— Honoka me dijo que te contara como me siento pero la verdad es que ni yo sé lo que siento —Comenzaba a desesperarme — Por un lado están las tradiciones y costumbres que me han inculcado desde que tengo memoria, como tal debería actuar de esa forma y continuar con todo eso.

— Umi-chan no tienes que

— Pero empecé a dudar —No le permití continuar, si iba a ser sincera era ahora, Honoka tenía razón, era momento de dejar salir todas mis dudas, temores y lo que siento por Kotori en lugar de ocultarme, ya ha sufrido demasiado y no merece seguir sufriendo.

— Desde que llegaste, desde que te vi entrar al salón no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, ¿Por qué siempre está sola?, ¿Por qué a pesar de tener esa solitaria mirada rechaza las ofertas de todas?, ¿Es verdad todo lo que dicen sobre ella?, No había día o noche que no pensara en eso —La sujeté de los hombros, note como temblaba o ¿Acaso era yo? — Cuando por fin conocí a la verdadera Kotori me sentí la peor persona del mundo por dejar sola a tan increíble persona y dejar que sufriera en silencio.

Levantó su mano colocándola en mi mejilla, fue hasta ese momento que noté que yo también estaba llorando.

— Ya te dije que no importa, era mejor así.

— ¡No, no lo era! —Creo que la asuste por lo fuerte que fue mi grito — Alguien como tú no merece sufrir, merece sonreír y ser feliz.

— ¿Umi-chan?

No fui consiente de mis actos solo me deje llevar y antes de notarlo ya la tenía firmemente sujeta entre mis brazos.

— Aun no sé lo que siento por ti —Susurré a su oído; ella se tensó — Pero sé que es diferente a lo que siento por Honoka, mis padres o cualquier otra persona, ahora es mi turno de pedirte un favor Kotori.

— ¿Un favor?

— Si, ayúdame a entender mis sentimientos, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas pero si lo que sentimos es igual quiero luchar para no perderlo y principalmente para evitar que vuelvas a sufrir —Enterré mi rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello, todo el valor reunido estaba desapareciendo dejando solo vergüenza, pero no puedo flaquear aun — Quiero protegerte Kotori.

— ¿No me estas mintiendo? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

En un segundo llegó a mi mente la confesión de la directora.

— No lo hago —Me separé de ella y tomando su rostro bañado en lágrimas la mire fijamente — No lo haré, jamás, quiero estar siempre para ti.

Se lanzó a mis brazos enterrando su rostro en mi pecho aferrando sus manos en mi espalda.

— Prometo ayudarte a entender lo que sientes —Habló sin despegarse un milímetro — Pero prométeme que si no es lo mismo me lo dirás y no permitirás que me ilusione.

— Lo prometo.

Continuamos en esa posición por varios minutos mientras ella lloraba en mi pecho y yo acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarla, me pareció un poco extraño que no hubiera nadie cerca o pasara por esa calle pero al mismo tiempo agradecí por ello.

Aun no estoy segura de lo que siento por Kotori ni el cómo lo tomaran mis padres o los suyos pero si quiero que esto funcione debo enfrentarlos lo más pronto posible. Después de que se calmara un poco decidí acompañarla parte del camino de vuelta a su casa, nuestros bolsos aún estaban en casa de Honoka pero ella había escrito a mi celular diciendo que podíamos volver por ellos mañana antes de iniciar las clases, para nuestra fortuna no teníamos tareas de ninguna clase así que podía estar tranquila ¿Estar tranquila por no estudiar?, ¿En qué te has convertido Sonoda Umi?

También me confesó que sus padres ya sabían sobre sus preferencias y que antes ella estaba enamorada de Eli-sempai después de haber sido salvada, pero fue algo como un amor de verano o un amor platónico el cual fue desapareciendo o cambiando en su estadía en el extranjero.

Antes de llegar a la casa de quien ahora era mi novia, lo cual aún no asimilo del todo, pero eso no evita que me sienta mucho más tranquila y feliz, me pidió que volviera a mi propia casa, insistí en acompañarla hasta la puerta pero ella negó, Kotori quería hablar con su familia primero sola y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo; sin opciones acepté y ella se despidió besando mi mejilla, por su puesto me sorprendí y avergoncé pero aunque ella mantenía ese tono carmesí en su rostro sonreía, eso hacía que valiera la pena.

Suspiré aun sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer.

— Y pensar que mis padres tenían ese tipo de preocupaciones —Murmure recordando la noche anterior donde después de la cena reuní todo el valor que pude para confesarles todo a mis padres, era lo más correcto.

Sabía que a veces no presto mucha atención a mí alrededor pero ver a mis padres sonreír aliviados después de mi confesión y que salgo con una chica me dejó desconcertada pero nada me preparo para el comentario de mi padre _«_ _Que bueno, ya me preocupaba que mi hija se convirtiera en una fría asexual_ _»_ y el de mi madre tampoco ayudo _«Incluso cuando el dojo estaba lleno de chicos y chicas bastante lindos Umi los ignoraba como si fueran un simple adorno»_ después de eso pase la noche más vergonzosa de mi vida gracias a las preguntas indecentes de las personas que jamás esperé.

Sé que dicen que los adolescentes tienen sus hormonas alborotadas pero para eso es solo debido a su falta de entrenamiento, porque si se entrena adecuadamente como lo he hecho durante todos mis años algo como las hormonas no gobernarían el juicio de nadie.

— ¡Umi-chan! —Sorpresivamente Kotori saltó sobre mí abrazándome por el cuello.

— K-ko-Kotori —No otra vez.

— Cuando Umi-chan está avergonzada también es linda.

Quise decir algo pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, esto no es bueno y todo empeoró cuando Honoka apareció.

— Si quieren puedo decirle a la sensei que ocurrió un _incidente_ para que puedan disfrutar su tiempo a solas.

En cuanto tenga mi arco le clavaré una flecha justo en su lengua.

Arrojó un bolso hacia mí el cual note que era el mío antes de salir corriendo, grave error Kousaka, ahora tengo un arma y no vas a huir.

— ¡Umi-chan espera!

Escuché a Kotori gritar a mis espaldas intentando alcanzarme; reduje un poco la velocidad tomando su mano para después continuar con mi persecución.

Al llegar a la escuela claramente llamamos la atención, en primera por llegar corriendo pese a que aún faltaba tiempo, en segunda yo no era alguien que se destacaba por ese tipo de exhibicionismo y en tercera y supongo que la principal, aun sostenía la mano de Kotori mientras perseguíamos a Honoka.

¿Qué importa? Mis padres me apoyaban, tenía personas en las cuales confiar y lo más importante, no dejaría que nadie dañara a Kotori otra vez.

— Umi-chan —Habló Kotori con el poco aliento que conservaba después de la carrera — Mi mamá; quiere hablar contigo, durante el receso.

Su expresión trataba de transmitirme tranquilidad pero por alguna razón solo logro inquietarme, tal vez si deba preocuparme un poco.

 ****Omake****

Kousaka Honoka se encontraba en medio de la calle con un traje similar a los del tráfico usando un silbato y banderas desviando a la gente que transitaba por esa calle en otra dirección, para su hermana ya podría considerar eso algo normal pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo onee-chan? —Preguntó con miedo a la respuesta la menor.

Su hermana solo señaló con la mirada a la calle detrás de ella donde se observaba a una tierna escena de las amigas de Honoka abrazadas, mientras una de ellas era consolada.

Volvió la vista a su hermana la cual continuaba con su labor, no entendía si era una buena y compresiva persona o simplemente le gustaba buscar pretextos para hacer algo extraño.

* * *

 **Bueno he pensado en sacar una segunda parte de esta historia con el punto de vista de la pajarita pero aun estoy indeciso... y no se si salga tan largo... ¿quien dijo yo?... por el momento veré si puedo escribir algo más.**


	2. Kotori

**Al fin segunda parte, celebren mortales... ok, no, la verdad me costó hacer este OS, no porque no tuviera una idea clara, la tenía desde el principio pero fue más larga de lo que pensé y eso que intenté resumir lo más posible pero aun así resultó ser un poco más larga que el de Umi, aunque solo fueran unas pocas palabras... bueno, omití un par de cosas pero nada importante, así que no se preocupen, quien se preocupa soy yo, a veces escribí cuando estaba más dormido que despierto y otras cuando estaba medio enfermo asi que tal vez escribí alguna incoherencia y ni lo note...**

 **Ahora si lean y juzguen... digo comenten...**

* * *

Desde que era niña siempre me consideré débil y de pocas cualidades por eso cuando conocí a mis dos mejores amigas y amigas de la infancia Honoka-chan y Eli-chan creí que eran realmente increíbles, ambas a su manera desprendían un brillo especial que hacía a los otros seguirlas y lograr grandes cosas. Aunque pasaba mi tiempo con ellas realmente no pensaba que yo fuera alguien especial.

Incluso con el paso de los años ambas se volvían cada vez más increíbles por mi parte lo único que quería era alcanzarlas y lograr algo y fue cuando descubrí mi gusto por la costura y el diseño, incluso recibí elogios de mis preciadas amigas y eso me animó a continuar.

Durante el primer año de secundaria para Honoka-chan y yo ya que Eli-chan es un año mayor nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra amiga era realmente popular entre chicos y chicas en la escuela; aunque estaba acostumbrada a ser observada por pasar el tiempo con ambas por alguna razón no podía quedarme tranquila cuando estábamos juntas en la escuela. Cierto día por una extraña razón a Honoka-chan y a mí nos robaron los cuadernos con una importante tarea que se reflejaría en las calificaciones finales, al ser en parejas si una no lo entregaba ambas tendríamos una nota mala.

Honoka-chan me pidió que me calmara y salió a buscar a Eli-chan para que nos ayudara y yo al revisar entre mis cosas buscando nuevamente la tarea encontré una nota que indicaba donde buscar, terminé sin saber qué hacer, esperar a Honoka-chan y Eli-chan o ir yo misma a buscar la tarea sabiendo que posiblemente era una trampa, pero no quería seguir siendo que solo está detrás de las dos, quería ser como ellas.

Llegué al salón que la nota indicaba después de escribirle a Honoka-chan y Eli-chan, apenas abrí la puerta fui bañada por un extraño liquido viscoso y polvos raros, después agua helada, todo fue tan confuso y lo poco que recuerdo es Honoka-chan llegando a mi lado y Eli-chan furiosa gritando e insultando a esas chicas con una mirada fría que nunca había visto, tomó a una de las chicas que intentaba no llorar en ese mismo lugar levantándola por el cuello de su uniforme como si fuera cualquier objeto ligero y nunca olvidare sus palabras.

— Si vuelven a hacerle daño a Kotori o Honoka les aseguro que cuando termine con ustedes no querrán volver a ver a ninguna persona rubia en su vida —Soltó a la chica y esta sin remedio cayó al piso sentada para después retroceder aterrada.

Sin perder tiempo se acercó a mí cargándome llevándome a la enfermería mientras Honoka llamaba a mis padres, no me di cuenta de en qué momento estábamos rodeadas de alumnos y algunos maestros, pero creo que tampoco le puse mucha importancia ya que en esos momentos yo estaba segura que me había enamorado de mi rubia amiga.

Pasaron unas semanas de ese incidente y yo no sabía cómo ver a la cara a mi amiga sin ponerme nerviosa, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente ella no se dio cuenta de nada, por otro lado Honoka-chan si pareció darse cuenta e incluso me ofreció su ayuda después de casi obligarme a contarle todo; para complicar las cosas recibí una carta invitándome a una escuela en el extranjero para diseñadores. Todo se volvió confuso para mí, mi primer amor una chica, no podía hablar con ella como antes, tampoco confesarme y por si fuera poco una decisión como esta.

Después de hablar con mis dos amigas sobre la propuesta de estudio ellas me dieron todo su apoyo, pero no quería irme así, por lo que hable con mis padres contándoles todas mis dudas, incluido mi reciente enamoramiento por Eli-chan, tal vez no debí hacerlo, mi madre casi enloqueció con mi confesión, mi padre trató de estar más tranquilo pero tampoco es como que estuviera en mejor estado que mi madre, la decisión fue definitiva, me iría del país para estudiar y para borrar ese _"mal amor"._

Pasé algunos meses en acostumbrarme por completo pero para mí buena fortuna logré reconocimiento en mi nueva escuela especialmente de mis maestros tuve algunos amigos que me apoyaron, por un tiempo, todo fue bueno, poco a poco pude entender que tal vez lo que ocurrió con Eli-chan fue lo que llaman _efecto del puente_ , pero estaba bien, era lo mejor.

Pero mi karma siempre regresa por lo que mis compañeros comenzaron a ignorarme, incluso los que creí mis amigos, todos pronto empezaron a sabotear mis trabajos, jugarme pequeñas bromas a espaldas de los profesores, me sentí sola y por momentos quise volver a Japón pero al recordar a mis mejores amigas recordé que ellas no se dejan vencer tan fácil, especialmente Honoka-chan, lo que me animaba a continuar pese a todo.

Durante un año pude soportarlo todo, fue entonces que lo conocí, Julio Aldini, un compañero bastante popular en la clase adjunta, al principio rechacé la ayuda que intentaba brindarme pero poco a poco me convenció y se volvió un gran amigo ayudándome en todo y pronto todo mejoró, realmente me sentí aliviada de tener a alguien en quien confiar en ese lugar. Un día Julio llego con un anuncio sobre un concurso para un concurso nacional donde los mejores diseñadores estarían presentes y quien ganara podría unirse a uno de esos diseñadores como aprendiz y trabajar para él o ella, todo un honor, yo estaba indecisa, no sentía que mis diseños fueran tan buenos pero logró convencerme de que trabajando juntos podríamos lograrlo.

Por dos meses trabajamos juntos creando los mejores diseños que pudimos y lo logramos, pero mi decepción llego el día del concurso cuando Julio me dijo que debido al mal clima el concurso se pospuso para un día diferente por lo que tomé la noticia como una oportunidad de revisar el vestuario y ver si aún podría mejorarse pero cuando llegué al almacén donde se encontraban no había nada, llamé a Julio pero nunca respondió, desesperada busque por todas partes pero nada, no fue hasta esa misma noche al ver las noticias que supe la verdad, Julio me había utilizado para ganar ese concurso.

Pero aun no quería rendirme ¿Cómo podría ver a Honoka-chan o Eli-chan a los ojos si lo hacía? Las burlas y bromas volvieron, esta vez con más fuerza después de lo ocurrido, ahora no tenía a nadie que me apoyara.

— Miss Minami —Me llamó una de mis profesoras, yo intenté sonreír mientras la saludaba — Quiero ser directa, pienso que debería volver a su país

— ¿P-por qué? — ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿Acaso incluso mis maestros estaban en mi contra?

— Miss Minami usted tiene un gran talento, un talento que puede ser cultivado en cualquier parte —Habló con calma mientras yo baja el rostro — No es necesario transitar por un camino de espinas cuando puede ir por el campo

— Maestra no entiendo lo que intenta decirme

— Es valiente miss Minami y muy fuerte también, por eso creo que tiene lo necesario para lograr su sueño sin importar el lugar o de quien lo aprenda, los sueños son difíciles de lograr pero no por eso tiene que soportar adversidades innecesarias cuando puede continuar donde se sienta más cómoda y protegida.

Realmente necesitaba pensar sus palabras pero solo fue cuestión de intentar sobrevivir otro día más en ese lugar y sin pensarlo llamé a mi madre y pedí mi transferencia, aún tenía algo de miedo de cómo reaccionarán mis padres si les confieso que continúan gustándome las chicas pero creo que mi maestra tenía razón, si quiero lograr mi sueño lo lograré donde sea y que mejor que en mi país de origen donde al menos tenía a mis amigas.

Al volver mis padres me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y yo no pude evitar llorar por la felicidad y el alivio de tenerlos a mi lado, al parecer ellos se sentían igual; intentaron preguntarme muchas veces sobre el porqué de mi repentino regreso pero eludí el tema lo mejor que pude confesándoles otras cosas en especial el cambio de mis sentimientos por Eli-chan pero mi clara preferencia sexual, sorprendentemente lo tomaron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y sobre mi transferencia la que al parecer tardaría un poco por lo que iría a clases después de que estas comenzaran.

Una semana después de que todos estuvieran asistiendo a clases por fin yo podría ingresar, estaba algo nerviosa porque en primer lugar no es muy normal que esto ocurra, hablé con mi madre en su oficina antes de venir y me sentía más tranquila al saber que Eli-chan asistía a esta escuela y mejor aún era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero no podía abusar de su amabilidad y posición, además de que podría repetirse lo de hace dos años mejor intento arreglar mis propios problemas por mi cuenta antes de acudir a alguien.

Honoka-chan también asistía a esta escuela pero mi madre me contó que estará ausente por un tiempo por un problema en la tienda de su familia.

Me encontraba frente al salón que me correspondía esperando el llamado de la sensei y tratando de calmar mis nervios, esta era otra escuela, una nueva oportunidad para comenzar, así que tenía que mostrarme como soy y hacer nuevas amigas, no presté mucha atención a lo que la maestra decía hasta que escuche cuando me llamó para entrar.

Abrí la puerta con calma y de igual forma me presenté lo mejor que pude.

— Minami Kotori, espero poder llevarnos bien —Me incline como formalidad y al levantar la vista observé a varias de mis compañeras y algunas pude reconocerlas al instante, las mismas chicas que hicieron esa cruel broma en secundaria.

Por un momento me asusté pero logré mantener la calma antes de causar algún problema.

— Toma asiento en la parte trasera —Dijo la sensei y yo solo obedecí intentando no causar algún problema.

Una de las chicas movió un pie frente a mí y yo como reflejo lo esquivé sin problemas, muchas veces hicieron eso en mi anterior escuela y creo que mi cuerpo reacciona antes de que yo lo note.

Apenas tomé asiento escuche como todas murmuraban y esas chicas no me veía precisamente felices de volverme a encontrar.

— Muy bien, suficiente, guarden silencio y comencemos la clase.

Continué tratando de concentrarme en la clase sin resaltar mucho pero realmente me costaba trabajo, sentía las miradas de todas y murmullos de vez en cuando hasta terminar la clase.

En cuanto terminó un grupo de chicas rodearon a una de mis compañeras, bastante emocionadas y yo fui completamente ignorada, con la mirada recorrí el salón y solo vi las sonrisas de burla de esas chicas, lo suponía pero no iba a dejarme vencer por algo como eso, soporté cosas peores en mi anterior escuela.

Pensé que tal vez visitar la escuela ahora que nadie sabe quién soy sería lo mejor, tal vez después sería más difícil caminar sin toparme con alguien que intente algo contra mí.

Regresé a tiempo antes de comenzar la clase y nuevamente se repitió el ciclo anterior e igualmente al terminar las clases esa chica, Sonoda-san, fue rodeada otra vez y al igual que antes no soporté mucho estar en ese lugar y salí a dar una vuelta.

Repetí el mismo ciclo varios días sin excepción y durante la hora del almuerzo a veces iba a la oficina de mamá pero como no quería que se preocupara demasiado o me preguntara otra vez sobre lo que ocurrió en Europa visitaba a Eli-chan en el consejo estudiantil.

Gracias a eso conocí a Toujou Nozomi, una hermosa sempai y la vicepresidenta del consejo y por lo que me contaron la novia de Eli-chan, pensé que enterrarme de algo así me afectaría pero por el contrario me hizo feliz saber que una de mis preciadas amigas encontró a alguien para ella.

— Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras Kotori-chan —Dijo la sempai con una sonrisa tranquila, como la que mi madre pone cuando intenta consolarme.

— Gracias Nozomi-sempai, eso haré.

Sinceramente quiero causarles lo mínimo de problemas a las dos y más sabiendo que son pareja, pero creo que ambas notaron mis temores por lo que también tendría que tomar mis precauciones con ellas.

También pude observar a Sonoda-san en muchas ocasiones, es alguien siempre seria y aplicada, además de tener mucho futuro en su club, eso explica el porque es tan popular, también me enteré que pertenece a una familia tradicional y muy estricta, definitivamente es alguien a quien no me puedo acercar, no sería justo que tuviera problemas por mi culpa.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era evitarla.

Como si fuera tan fácil, aparte de ser mi compañera de clases y aunque en mi tiempo libre paseaba por la escuela, visitando el consejo, la dirección, sala de maestros e incluso la biblioteca pero en cada lugar la encontraba, al parecer intentando escapar de esas chicas que no dejaban de acosarla, sin darme cuenta ni tener muchas opciones comencé a observarla pero al parecer ella nunca se dio cuenta o lo ignoró.

— Minami-san ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotras? —Habló una de mis compañeras un día de la nada junto a la chica que se sienta al lado de Sonoda-san.

— Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer —Respondí de manera amable retirándome del lugar, no quiero que nadie más sea atacada por mi culpa.

Intentaron algunas veces el invitarme a algún lugar pero siempre lograba inventar alguna excusa, aunque me alegraba un poco que hubiera quienes me quieran como amiga pese a los rumores de la escuela. Inevitablemente llegaron a mí los recuerdos de Julio y eso me asustó aun más.

Finalmente llegó el fin de semana, pero yo no tenía claro si era bueno o malo, me sentía aliviada de no tener que estar tensa durante las horas de escuela pero también me di cuenta de que me gusta Sonoda-san lo cual solo complicaría todo, aunque no cambiaba mi plan original, solo tenía que evitarla pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría lograrlo?

Suspiré — ¿Qué debo hacer? —Comenté con mi vista en el cielo, mi plan inicial era pasar desapercibida lo más posible y para mi mala suerte desde el comienzo llamé la atención y para colmo nuevamente me siento atraída por un imposible.

— Pareces preocupada por algo —Habló una mujer a mi lado ¿Cuándo llegó? — Lamento si te sorprendí, pero tenías una expresión tan seria que sentí la necesidad de hablar contigo —Explicó con calma.

Yo aún no sabía que responder, era una extraña y de pronto hablaba conmigo como si fuéramos conocidas, pero me sorprendió más el parecido que tenía con Sonoda-san.

— A veces hablar con alguien que no conoces es lo mejor —Continuó al ver que yo no respondía — Un punto de vista desde alguien ajeno puede ayudarte a encontrar la respuesta que buscas.

Tal vez tenía razón y por algo desconocido confié en esa persona y le conté todo lo que me había pasado desde que descubrí mis preferencias, ella parecía incomoda en esas partes, es normal y por obvias razones omití gran parte del asunto de Sonoda-san, pero se mantuvo en silencio escuchando cada palabra.

— Ahora no soy capaz de mantener la vista frente a Eli-chan y no sé cómo voy a actuar frente a Honoka-chan —Sentí mis lágrimas queriendo salir pero no podía permitirme llorar frente a una desconocida — Y mucho menos sé qué hacer con lo que siento.

La señora se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos ambas con la vista puesta en las nubes.

— Tu maestra tenía razón —Finalmente habló con calma cerrando los ojos — Eres fuerte, cualquier otra se habría roto y rendido con tan solo la mitad de lo que pasaste o tal vez menos, pero tú te has mantenido firme y aun cuando al volver no encontraste paz continuas luchando, al menos si fueras hija mía estaría realmente orgullosa de ti.

Sus palabras fueron realmente mucho más reconfortantes de lo que pensé que serían, sentí como un peso extra se iba, tenía razón, sus palabras, las palabras de un extraño me ayudaron bastante.

— Tienes una excelentes amigas, no las apartes —Me aconsejó con una sonrisa — También me gustaría que conocieras a mi hija, seguro se llevarían bien.

— N-no creo, que eso sea.

Ella rio suavemente.

— Tranquila, no lo decía en ese sentido —Se quedó pensativa unos momentos — Aunque tal vez no me molestaría.

Aunque no podía verme estaba segura que mi rostro estaba rojo.

— No importa si alguien es más joven o mayor, todos pueden aprender lecciones de otras personas —Comentó pero parecía más para ella — Gracias por compartir tu historia, tengo asuntos que atender, me despido.

— Igualmente, gracias por escucharme y sus consejos.

— No es nada, y si me permites un último; No dejes que el miedo te derrote, lucha por lo que quieres y no dejes pasar las oportunidades o terminarás llena de arrepentimientos.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras unos momentos viéndola alejarse, hasta que me di cuenta de algo importante; nunca nos presentamos.

El fin de semana terminó y regresé a clases está vez con mayor confianza, intentaría hacer amigas, pocas pero por lo menos no me encerraría a mí misma.

Aun no sabía cuándo volvería ver a Honoka-chan, no ha regresado a la escuela y tal vez fue lo mejor, aun no me siento del todo lista para enfrentarla, siempre admire su fuerza y actuar como una cobarde me hace pensar que no estoy calificada para ser su amiga.

— ¿Kotori-chan?

Esa voz, no puede ser, es ella, no hay duda.

— ¿Honoka-chan? —No sabía que más decir, como es su costumbre aparece de pronto cuando menos lo esperas y ahora no fue la excepción.

— ¡Kotori-chan! —No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella saltó sobre mi abrazándome, no puedo negar que me sentí feliz de volverla a ver y que ella siga siendo la misma pero justo ahora no creo que sea tan buen momento — A pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Cómo has estado? —Inútilmente intentaba responder o por lo menos tener algo de espacio, pero como siempre no puedo con ella.

— Honoka-chan por favor —Logré articular y antes de darme cuenta Sonoda-san ya la había alejado de mí.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! —Regañó con un tono que no había escuchado hasta ahora, estaba molesta — No ves que ni si quiera le das tiempo a responder o respirar, piensa en tus acciones antes de hacer las cosas —Parecía tener la intención de continuar regañando a mi amiga de la infancia pero la profesora entró y la clase continuo.

Fue extraño, pude ver algo nuevo de mi compañera que no vi en esa semana, siempre se veía tranquila pero con Honoka-chan se comportó diferente, tal vez ellas… No, Kotori, no pienses en eso, ¿Recuerdas? Prometiste olvidar ese sentimiento antes de que se volviera algo doloroso pero después de esa charla con la señora tal vez ya era tarde.

No me di cuenta de en qué momento había terminado la clase.

— Kotori-chan, perdona por lo de antes, estaba emocionada y me deje llevar.

— No tienes de que preocuparte Honoka-chan.

Sonreí lo mejor que pude pero mis dudas pudieron más que yo, o por lo menos eso creo ya que Honoka-chan me arrastró fuera del salón y claramente estaba molesta, realmente soy mala fingiendo ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó directamente sin dejar de verme con esa mirada molesta.

— ¿De-de qué estás hablando? —Mis nervios me traicionaron y desvié la mirada, inconscientemente le di la razón.

— Kotori-chan, dime —Pidió con más calma.

— No sé de lo que hablas Honoka-chan, estoy bien.

Nuevamente intente fingir mi mejor sonrisa pero no funcionó, me conoce demasiado bien y continuó insistiendo, afortunadamente la campana sonó y volvimos al salón.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, aun así intenté concentrarme en las clases pero fue inútil.

— Kotori-chan, almorcemos juntas —Otra vez Honoka-chan llegó apenas la clase terminó y me arrastró sin esperar mi respuesta — Umi-chan tambien —Y al igual que yo no le dio la oportunidad de responder.

— ¡Honoka-chan, espera!

Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no terminara bien para mí.

En cuanto llegamos a una zona tranquila del patio Sonoda-san comenzó a regañar y gritarle a Honoka-chan por traernos de esa forma tan impulsiva y sin escuchar nuestra opinión, en cuanto a mi amiga se colocó a mis espaldas intentando defenderse, yo me sentía un poco incomoda sin saber qué hacer, pero extrañamente este ambiente me agradaba bastante.

En cuanto Sonoda-san se calmó comimos nuestros almuerzos con una charla más tranquila, aunque fue Honoka-chan quien no paró de hablar sobre nuestros días años atrás junto a Eli-chan, agradecí que omitiera los detalles de mi enamoramiento o el incidente con esas chicas; pero me resultó algo incómodo cuando comenzó con el tema de mi viaje al extranjero y mi sueño, especialmente cuando me hacía preguntas, estaba segura que aún no se rendía con saber que pasó y seguro que no tardará en saberlo pero no me siento lista para hablar de ese tema con nadie.

— Minami-san —Me sorprendió un poco que Sonoda-san me llamara pero traté de mantener la calma; no puedo permitirme que mis nervios me traicionen y que descubra que me gusta o me gustan las chicas, siendo de familia tradicional seguro me rechaza en seguida.

— Solo llámame Kotori; no me gusta cuando me hablan por mi apellido.

Bien Kotori, eso salió perfecto, solo espero que no haya notado nada extraño.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Umi-chan? — ¿Por qué no pude mantener la boca cerrada? Tranquila, si te rechaza como a sus fans no te preocupes.

— N-no me mo-molesta, K-Ko-Kotori.

Eso no es justo Umi-chan, yo realmente estoy intentando que estos sentimientos se vayan pero no me lo estás haciendo fácil; aunque tengo que admitir que este lado suyo es muy lindo y no pude evitar reír un poco.

— Umi-chan es muy linda —Inconscientemente solté las palabras y no podía sentir más vergüenza, trágame tierra.

— Consíganse un hotel —Afortunadamente Honoka-chan interrumpió salvándome, pero al mismo tiempo me deprimí un poco.

— ¡Honoka! —Umi-chan de inmediato persiguió a mi amiga por todo el lugar intentando atraparla.

— ¡Kotori-chan adelántate al salón! —Gritó Honoka-chan esquivando a Umi-chan antes de perderse en una esquina.

Sonreí un poco y tomé los recipientes del almuerzo de las tres antes de volver al salón, no tenía deseos de hacerlo especialmente si tomo en cuenta que las fans de Umi-chan no estarán muy felices de verme.

Como lo sospechaba, en cuanto entré al salón el tenso ambiente me alertó por completo pero no me permitiría caer.

— Minami-san —Me llamó una de mis compañeras junto a un pequeño grupo, todas fans de Umi-chan — Es una advertencia, aléjate de Sonoda-san.

— Alguien como tú no es digna de estar con ella —Continuó otra.

— No te creas tanto solo por ser hija de la directora.

— Lindas palabras para un grupo de cobardes —Habló otra de mis compañeras con un peinado de cola de caballo a espaldas de esas chicas, eran tres en total.

— No te metas en esto no es asunto tuyo.

— Cierto —Concordó la chica de coletas cortas — Pero creo que Umi encontrará muy interesante que sus _fans_ acosen a la chica nueva tan solo por ser más agradable que ustedes.

El grupo de chicas se alejó claramente molestas y murmurando maldiciones y el trio se acercó, supongo que les debo un agradecimiento.

— Muchas gracias —Murmuré apenas, aun no puedo confiar tan fácilmente.

— No tienes porque —Habló la de la coleta — Soy Fumiko, y ellas son Hideko y Mika, si eres amiga de Honoka entonces es normal que todos esos rumores sean falsos aunque era algo de esperar si viene de esas víboras.

Sonreí torpemente, supongo que si eran amigas de Honoka-chan podía confiar en ellas. Después de eso comenzamos a charlar un poco mientras terminaba el receso, me contaron que conocieron a Honoka-chan poco después de mi partida y algunas de las locuras que hizo en mi ausencia realmente nunca dejo de ser la misma.

Durante la conversación se acercaron dos chicas de otra clase interesadas en saber más, no sobre Umi-chan o Honoka-chan si no sobre Eli-chan ya que al parecer ayudó a ambas con un problema y querían darle algo en agradecimiento pero temían que Nozomi-chan confundiera las cosas y creara algún problema, así que les recomendé algún regalo con chocolate, pero obviamente dejando claro el mensaje de agradecimiento.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no me relajaba charlando dentro de un salón de clases que no noté cuando terminó el receso hasta que la sensei entró, las chicas de otra clase se fueron a su aula y el resto tomó su asiento junto con Honoka-chan y Umi-chan ¿En qué momento llegaron?; intenté concentrarme en la clase les devolvería sus cosas más tarde, de pronto sentí miradas de todas direcciones y escuché algunos susurros que no logre comprender pero seguro fue por lo que paso poco antes; no Kotori, no dejes que te afecte, concéntrate como siempre y todo estará bien.

Para mi suerte o no, Honoka-chan de inmediato se acercaba a mí en cada descanso entre clases tranquilizándome un poco pero no me gustaba nada que esas chicas rodearan a Umi-chan seguro inventando más chismes.

— Kotori-chan —Fingía tener mi atención en Honoka-chan mientras vigilaba lo que ocurría con Umi-chan — ¿Te gusta Umi-chan?

Su pregunta me tomó por completo por sorpresa y supongo que mi rostro sonrojado y mi torpe balbuceo me terminaron por delatar.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó con confianza — ¿Piensas confesarte?

De inmediato entré en pánico.

— N-no creo que eso sea una buena idea —Respondí de inmediato — Umi-chan es inteligente, genial y gran deportista además de venir de una familia tradicional si yo fuera a…

— Kotori-chan tienes que hacerlo —Me sorprendió un poco su seriedad y cercanía.

— Pero.

— ¿Quieres que lo que paso con Eli-chan se repita? —Preguntó molesta — ¿Quieres que alguien con pechos grandes llegue y la conquiste?

 _— Nozomi ¿pasa algo? —Preguntó extrañada la rubia ya que de pronto su novia comenzó con un raro comportamiento._

 _— No es nada Elicchi, solo penaba en tener una charla con Honoka-chan —La rubia decidió que lo mejor era no meterse en ese asunto._

— Tienes que ser valiente Kotori-chan, eres muy linda y puedes conquistar a quien quieras —Intentó animarme pero aun no tenía tanta confianza.

— Sonoda-san, hoy no tienes practica en tu club ¿Cierto? —Escuché como una de esas chicas hablaba con Umi-chan apenas terminó la última hora — ¿Quieres ir con nosotras a dar una vuelta?

Quería decir algo y meterme en su conversación para evitar que siguieran envenenando a Umi-chan con mentiras pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

— Lo siento; quede con Honoka y Kotori hoy —Fue algo sorpresivo que ella dijera eso pero me sentí feliz aunque fuera por algo tan pequeño.

Una de ellas se acercó a Umi-chan y no pude evitar sentirme celosa, lo admito, eso no me agrado y menos verla hablar con ella en voz baja; no sé qué fue lo que dijo pero Umi-chan puso una cara que da miedo, muy parecida a la de Eli-chan años atrás.

Honoka-chan actuó rápido tomando mi mano y después la de Umi-chan.

— Vamos Umi-chan —Ni si quiera le dio oportunidad de responder cuando ya estábamos fuera del salon — Gracias por lo que hiciste Umi-chan, pero si vez a la gente con esos ojos seguro que no conseguirás muchos amigos.

Bromeó un poco pero es cierto que después de ver a Eli-chan tan molesta ya casi no quedaban muchas personas que quisieran estar cerca de ella.

— Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos? —Umi-chan preguntó con total inocencia.

Honoka-chan se detuvo al instante y casi tropezamos las tres.

— Creí que Umi-chan ya había decidido por lo que dijo antes.

— ¡No frenes de la nada! —Regañó Umi-chan otra vez callando unos momentos.

— ¡Ya se! Vamos a mi casa; podremos hablar con más calma y también aprovechamos para que Kotori-chan salude a mis padres y Yukiho y presentarles a Umi-chan.

Sin esperar una respuesta nuevamente nos arrastró con ella por todo el camino hasta su casa, Umi-chan y yo intentamos llamarla para que fuera un poco más despacio pero nos ignoró por completo hasta llegar a su casa.

— Llegamos.

Y otra vez sin pensar en otra cosa nos llevó a la entrada trasera por donde entramos; me dio gusto ver otra vez a Yukiho-chan y los padres de Honoka-chan y al parecer ellos también estaban felices de verme pero Umi-chan parecía un poco incomoda por las muestras de afecto y cariño, aunque se relajó un poco cuando el lado estricto de los Kousaka salió a flote por el lado inquieto de Honoka-chan.

Después de hablar un poco con los padres de Honoka-chan subimos a su habitación, hace años que no la visito y como no ha cambiado nada seguro sigue teniendo un desastre con mangas, ropa y bolsas de pan por todo el piso, no pude evitar sonreír un poco al imaginármelo.

— Está más ordenado de lo que imagine —Comentó Umi-chan después de entrar al cuarto.

— Eres cruel Umi-chan; Kotori-chan dile algo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que es mejor ser sincera con ella.

— Bueno la verdad, yo también.

— ¡Incluso Kotori-chan! Creí que éramos amigas.

Se quejó e hizo un berrinche acusándonos de malas amigas y que no se merecía tal trato de nosotras.

— ¿Por qué no se ponen cómodas? Voy por Té y dulces; ahora regreso.

De pronto se levantó y con esas palabras dejó la habitación, ¿Qué estás haciendo Honoka-chan?, ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?, esto no es bueno, es la primera vez que estamos solas y mi corazón no se calma con nada, vamos piensa en otra cosa, la habitación de Honoka-chan no ha cambiado nada, bien, esto me distraerá y podre calmarme, Umi-chan también lo hace, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso soy tan aburrida?, No, Kotori, no, tranquila, se supone que intentas tranquilizarte para poder tener una charla normal, pero se ve tan linda con ese nerviosismo y su sonrojadas mejillas, ¡no, fuera impulso de idiotez!

— Kotori —Me sorprendí al escuchar la llamarme con un tono tan serio — Quisiera, pedirte disculpas.

Eso me desconcertó un poco.

— ¿Umi-chan hizo algo malo? —Pregunté intentando recordar si acaso dijo o hizo algo en mi contra pero nada.

— Es por lo de los rumores —No me gusta a donde va esto — Quería disculparme por dejarme llevar por ellos en lugar de tratar de conocerte, realmente lo siento.

Se inclinó frente a mí a modo de disculpa, se notaba su clara educación y sentido del deber, pero verla así me causo más ternura y gracia al mismo tiempo, era tan seria que resultaba tierna y adorable a la vez, soporté todo lo que pude pero finalmente termine riendo de esa situación, tal vez lo tome a mal pero no pude evitarlo.

— Umi-chan realmente es muy estricta —Dije tratando de calmarme — No tienes por qué disculparte, no hiciste nada malo.

Pude ver su sorprendido y sonrojado rostro, y eso casi hace que me lance sobre ella.

— No, si lo hice; debí haber tratado contigo en lugar de escuchar lo que otros decían, si lo hubiera hecho.

Levantó su rostro completamente mientras intentaba justificarse pero no se lo permití.

— Si lo hubieras hecho, Umi-chan también sería víctima de rumores; no me hubiera gustado que una estudiante de honor como Umi-chan se viera envuelta en todo eso.

Quería ser lo más sincera posible, aun si tenía que ocultar lo que siento para siempre, solo quiero estar al lado de Umi-chan.

Ella estaba realmente sorprendida y su expresión era indescifrable para mí.

— Pero —Vamos Kotori, aunque sea un poco, se sincera — Gracias por dejarme conocerte mejor, Umi-chan.

— No, soy yo quien debería darte las gracias —Realmente no esperaba que contestara y menos con algo así — eres una maravillosa persona Kotori.

Por favor, no sigas, solo haces que todo sea más dificil.

— Umi-chan, puedo pedirte un favor.

— Lo que sea.

Contestó de inmediato con esa confianza que demostraba en su club o en los estudios, ya basta.

— ¿Podrías por favor no ser tan amable conmigo?

Tal vez fue algo cruel, pero si no hago algo sé que tarde o temprano terminaré diciendo algo irreversible.

— Kotori ¿Acaso dije algo desagradable?

Claro que no, todo lo contrario, lo que dices y la forma en que te preocupas me hacen tener ilusiones, no quiero que volver a caer.

— Es solo — ¿Qué pensarás de mí cuando te lo cuente?, ¿Me odiaras?, ¿Queras seguir junto a mí o Honoka-chan?

— Por favor Kotori, si algo te preocupa puedes decirme, quiero ayudarte desde ahora y que confíes en mí.

Umi-chan, por favor ya no sigas.

— Umi-chan es injusta —Tengo miedo, mucho miedo — Pero si se lo digo, seguro Umi-chan se alejará.

— Eso no pasará.

Si, si lo hará.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Por favor Umi-chan, ayúdame, no quiero seguir temiendo de todos, no quiero salir lastimada, no quiero sentir el desprecio de las personas que amo, no quiero ser utilizada.

— Lo prometo.

Una parte de mi deseaba no escuchar esas palabras, porque sabía que iba a ceder, mientras me debatía si confesar o no mis sentimientos mi conversación con esa extraña mujer llegó a mi memoria, tengo que ser valiente, no puedo huir todo el tiempo.

— Yo soy.

Mientras internamente me animaba a mí misma a continuar sentí la mano de Umi-chan sujetar la mía y me animó a continuar.

— A mí me gustan las chicas.

Pude notar como se tensaba y parecía tener un conflicto interno y ¿Cómo no? Mis padres tuvieron la misma reacción cuando se los confesé.

— A mí —Si está era mi última oportunidad con ella la aprovecharía y como Honoka-chan me dijo, tengo que decirle lo que siento — ¡Me gusta Umi-chan!

Está hecho, después de mi confesión pude ver el rostro en shock de Umi-chan, realmente debe ser una sorpresa para alguien que se crio de una manera tradicional de pronto llegue una chica y te diga que le gustas; se acabó tal vez no quiera si quiera volver a dirigirme la palabra.

Si todo había terminado no quiero irme con arrepentimientos por lo que simplemente reuní el poco valor que aún conservaba y bese a Umi-chan tal vez me aproveché de la situación pero estaba segura que no tendría otra oportunidad así que era la despedida de algo que nunca comenzó.

— Lo siento.

Me separé y hui como la cobarde que soy, en el camino casi tropiezo con Honoka-chan pero ni si quiera me disculpe, soy lo peor, los padre de Honoka-chan trataron de llamarme pero los ignoré y continúe hasta la salida.

— Se acabó —Susurré apenas salí de la casa de Honoka-chan — Aunque fue corto, fue bueno mientras duró.

Lo peor estaba por venir, ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Umi-chan en la escuela? Y lo que era peor ¿Cómo reaccionará ella cuando nos volvamos a ver?, seguro con asco y miedo, parece que nada cambio en estos años, sigo siendo la misma torpe e ilusa chica.

Mientras camino de vuelta a casa intento ir lentamente mientras trato inútilmente de detener mis lágrimas, mis padres han sido muy buenos conmigo desde que volví y no quiero preocuparlos más de lo que ya están.

— Kotori.

Sentí como alguien sujetaba mi mano y decía mi nombre pero nunca esperé que fuera Umi-chan y mucho menos verla tan desesperada, pero aun no estoy lista para enfrentarla, no, no estoy lista para enfrentar su rechazo.

— Umi-chan suéltame —Intenté huir pero ella no me soltó por el contrario me sujetó con más fuerza.

— No; No lo hare hasta que me escuches.

— No tengo nada que escuchar; sé que eres de una familia tradicional y el que yo te confesara algo así.

Lo sé, es normal que me rechaces, no es necesario decirlo con palabras, es obvio.

— No tienes que responderme, solo prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigas.

Al menos permíteme seguir a tu lado como algo más.

— No.

Pero por supuesto que no.

— Entiendo.

Kotori, sabías que esta era su respuesta, no puedes llorar, no debes llorar.

— Honoka me dijo que te contara como me siento pero la verdad es que ni yo sé lo que siento —Habló tal vez tratando de ser amable y no lastimarme, muy tarde — Por un lado están las tradiciones y costumbres que me han inculcado desde que tengo memoria, como tal debería actuar de esa forma y continuar con todo eso.

No continúes, lo sé, ya sé todo eso, no tienes porque seguir.

— Umi-chan no tienes que

— Pero empecé a dudar —Me interrumpió antes de que terminara.

— Desde que llegaste, desde que te vi entrar al salón no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, ¿Por qué siempre está sola?, ¿Por qué a pesar de tener esa solitaria mirada rechaza las ofertas de todas?, ¿Es verdad todo lo que dicen sobre ella?, No había día o noche que no pensara en eso.

Me sujetó por los hombros y comencé a ponerme nerviosa pero note como sus manos temblaban un poco.

— Cuando por fin conocí a la verdadera Kotori me sentí la peor persona del mundo por dejar sola a tan increíble persona y dejar que sufriera en silencio.

Que tonta de mi parte, creer que este sentimiento desaparecería como lo hizo con Eli-chan, que me diga esto, que me sujete de esta forma, verla llorar mientras intenta ser sincera con algo de lo que ella misma duda, todo, me hizo darme cuenta que estoy totalmente enamorada de Umi-chan y seguramente nunca podré superarlo, solo estoy en este mundo para sufrir, pero Umi-chan no tiene por qué llorar, así solo quiero limpiar estas lagrimas que salen de sus ojos.

— Ya te dije que no importa, era mejor así.

— ¡No, no lo era! —No esperaba que de pronto gritara de esa forma — Alguien como tú no merece sufrir, merece sonreír y ser feliz.

— ¿Umi-chan?

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué Umi-chan está abrazándome?, ¿Es la forma en la que me rechaza? No importa lo que sea, por favor solo deja que dure un poco más.

— Aun no sé lo que siento por ti —Habló cerca de mi oído sorprendiéndome una vez más — Pero sé que es diferente a lo que siento por Honoka, mis padres o cualquier otra persona, ahora es mi turno de pedirte un favor Kotori.

— ¿Un favor?

Estaba feliz, asustada y confundida, pero si podía ayudar en algo a Umi-chan lo haría.

— Si, ayúdame a entender mis sentimientos, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas pero si lo que sentimos es igual quiero luchar para no perderlo y principalmente para evitar que vuelvas a sufrir.

Mis pensamientos estaban luchando unos contra otros, tratando de procesar lo que Umi-chan estaba diciéndome y lo que estaba pasando físicamente, pero también estaba la parte que tenía miedo, miedo de que lo que pasé con Julio se repitiera, no sentí amor por él pero si fue un amigo en quien puse toda mi confianza.

— Quiero protegerte Kotori.

 _Voy a protegerte Kotori._

Él también me dijo algo similar y terminó engañándome, sé que Umi-chan no es así a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo.

— ¿No me estas mintiendo?

Dime que no, que puedo confiar en ti y más aún, demuéstrame que es verdad.

— No lo hago —Se separó un poco limpiando mis lágrimas — No lo haré, jamás, quiero estar siempre para ti.

Solo, solo una vez más; salté sobre Umi-chan abrazándola, solo confiare una vez más, por favor, no me abandones.

— Prometo ayudarte a entender lo que sientes —Dije sin atreverme a verla a la cara — Pero prométeme que si no es lo mismo me lo dirás y no permitirás que me ilusione.

No quiero volver a sufrir.

— Lo prometo.

Y no pude soportarlo más, terminé liberando todo el llanto acumulado desde mi regreso, o tal vez mucho antes, pero en sus brazos me sentía segura y tranquila, algo que no sentí en mucho tiempo, por fin creí desde mi corazón que podía ser feliz y vivir una vida tranquila.

Después de calmarme un poco ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que decidí mejor volver a casa antes de que mi madre se preocupara, quería volver sola pero Umi-chan insistió en acompañarme, tan caballerosa, pero me sentía feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con ella; Honoka-chan me mandó un mensaje diciendo que nos entregaría nuestras cosas mañana y yo recordé que por salir tan rápido terminé olvidando mi bolso.

— Aún me preocupa un poco el cómo lo tomaran mis padres —Comentó Umi-chan después de pedirme ser su pareja, según ella no podíamos actuar de esa forma sin serlo, era indecente.

— Es difícil al principio, pero tienes amigas con quien contar y también estaré contigo.

— Kotori, ¿Tus padres lo saben?

— Si, antes de irme a estudiar al extranjero les conté que me gustaba Eli-chan después de que ella me salvara de un incidente, pero eso fue como mi primer amor o amor de verano, después fue desapareciendo y al principio no lo tomaron bien pero últimamente parecen más abiertos sobre el tema.

Tuvimos una pequeña discusión donde Umi-chan insistía en acompañarme hasta la puerta pero yo me negaba, si mis padres la veían seguro no la dejarían ir hasta que contestara todas sus preguntas, por más incomodas que sean, no sé si pueda soportarlo y mucho menos ella, finalmente aceptó volver a su propia casa para hablar con sus padres cada una por su separado.

Me despedí besando su mejilla sintiéndome feliz de poder estar con Umi-chan.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue confesarle todo a mis padres, no solo lo más reciente si no también lo que me llevó a pedirles volver y por supuesto, mi reciente confesión a Umi-chan y el que ahora era mi novia.

— Me alegra que por fin estés volviendo a ser la misma de antes —Comentó mi madre mientras me abrazaba — Pero ¿Estarán bien ustedes dos?, ¿No les parece que es muy precipitado? Además la familia Sonoda es bueno.

Estaba feliz y preocupada al mismo tiempo, no puedo mentir y decir que no tengo miedo de que los padres de Umi-chan no acepten todo esto pero tomamos esta decisión consientes de eso y claro también de lo apresurado que fue todo pero también esta nuestra promesa y nuestras amigas.

— Lo sé, estamos conscientes de todo y sabemos que esto puede no ir como queremos, pero aun así vamos a intentarlo, incluso Umi-chan continua confundida con esto de ser pareja de una chica, pero yo también lo tuve, y si no funciona prometió decírmelo.

— Está bien hija, confiamos en ti —Habló mi madre más tranquila — Pero mañana por la mañana haré una visita a los Sonoda para hablar con ellos.

Eso no me lo esperaba, ahora creo que ella es quien va algo rápido.

— Mamá ¿No crees que?

— No, no lo creo —Me interrumpió antes de terminar — Esto es un tema delicado jovencita, funcione o no su relación debemos discutirlo entre nuestras familias, por lo tanto llegaré posiblemente a la segunda hora y avísale a Umi-san que quiero hablar con ella durante el receso.

Intenté pensar en algo para contradecirla pero no dije nada y todo continuo como siempre hasta el día siguiente.

Desperté un poco más temprano de lo usual, tenía deseos de ver a Umi-chan lo más pronto posible pero también quería hablar una última vez con mi madre antes de que fuera con los Sonoda, para mi mala suerte ella ya se había ido. Recordé que también tenía que pasar a casa de Honoka-chan por mi bolso así que ya no tenía caso pensar en lo que hablarían en esa reunión Sonoda/Minami lo que me preocupaba era que Umi-chan sufriera alguna clase de interrogatorio como criminal sentenciado.

Estaba por llegar a la casa de Honoka-chan cuando vi a Umi-chan, intenté saludarla pero al parecer estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no me escucho por lo que decidí un ataque más directo.

— ¡Umi-chan! —Dije saltando sobre ella abrazándola por el cuello.

— K-ko-Kotori.

Pude ver otra vez su lindo sonrojo.

— Cuando Umi-chan está avergonzada también es linda.

Realmente es muy linda cuando se pone tan nerviosa y es tan tierna que quiero besarla.

— Si quieren puedo decirle a la sensei que ocurrió un _incidente_ para que puedan disfrutar su tiempo a solas —Honoka-chan tenía una expresión de burla y satisfacción.

Lanzó uno de los bolsos directo a Umi-chan quien estaba bastante molesta con mi mejor amiga y no dudo en perseguirla cuando ella comenzó a correr.

— ¡Umi-chan espera! —Grité persiguiendo a ambas pero eran muy rápidas para mí, Umi-chan bajó un poco la velocidad y tomando mi mano continuó persiguiendo a Honoka-chan.

Cuando llegamos claramente habíamos llamado la atención, no me sentía muy cómoda siendo el centro de atención pero si estoy con ellas sé que estaré bien, o eso espero.

— Umi-chan —Llame a mi novia tratando de estar tranquila y recuperar el aliento — Mi mamá; quiere hablar contigo, durante el receso.

Note su rostro asustado y quise tranquilizarla de inmediato pero.

— Habrá que preparar la enfermería —Comentó Honoka-chan de pronto.

— Honoka-chan, no asustes así a Umi-chan —Intenté regañarla y sonar firme pero incluso yo empezaba a pensar que tal vez no era mala idea.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Eli-chan llegó junto a Nozomi-sempai, tal vez por el alboroto que estábamos armando.

— No es nada —Respondió de inmediato Umi-chan.

— Solo que Kotori-chan y Umi-chan son novias desde ayer y la mamá de Kotori-chan quiere hablar con Umi-chan en el receso —Explicó rápidamente Honoka-chan sin importarle lo vergonzoso que era.

— Ya veo —Comentó simplemente Eli-chan mientras Umi-chan parecía querer matar a Honoka-chan — Fue un gusto conocerte Umi.

— ¿Eli-chan también?

Umi-chan palideció.

— Lo siento Kotori, pero la directora Minami tiene historia

— ¿Historia? —Finalmente habló Nozomi-sempai bastante intrigada y divertida.

— El perro que asustó a Kotori-chan cuando teníamos 5 —Honoka-chan hizo una mueca de tristeza — Nunca más volvió a ladrar.

— El payaso y los globos —Continuó Eli-chan.

— El sujeto del parque de diversiones

— Está bien, ya fue suficiente —Paré todo antes de que asustarán más a Umi-chan.

— Pero si es tan peligrosa ¿Cómo es que esas chicas continúan siendo malas con Kotori-chan? —Preguntó Nozomi-sempai con un tono bajo.

— Porque son las únicas que la mamá de Kotori-chan no pudo alcanzar —Respondió Honoka-chan — Todo porque casi fueron expulsadas y tuvieron que cambiar de escuela.

— Está bien, yo acompañaré a Umi-chan, voy a protegerla.

— Eso es lo que debería decir yo, Kotori.

Después de eso la campana sonó y nos despedimos para ir a nuestras aulas. En cuanto entramos los murmullos comenzaron sin dejar de vernos.

— Si tienen algo que decir díganlo de frente —Prácticamente gritó Umi-chan claramente molesta — Odio a los cobardes que se ocultan y no dan la cara.

— Umi-chan, cálmate —Pedí tranquilamente, lo mejor era no comenzar algo tan temprano.

La clase comenzó pero los rumores parecían no calmarse aunque después de lo de Umi-chan algunas ya no estaban tan seguras de continuar. La clase terminó y salimos directo a la oficina de mi madre, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que ya había llegado minutos antes de que terminara y que le avisara a Umi-chan.

— No tienes que hacerlo —Intentó convencerme de ir sola pero no la dejaría.

— Eres mi novia y ella mi madre, esta conversación nos concierne a las dos.

— Está bien.

Estando consientes entramos a la oficina tomadas de la mano y mi madre nos esperaba a ambas dejando a un lado un libro cuyo título era _torturas de la edad media_ , Umi-chan apretó más fuerte mi mano.

— Supuse que no la dejarías sola —Comentó mi madre con calma y yo solo sonreí en respuesta — Bueno iré al grano ya que aún tienen clases; hable con los Sonoda y llegamos a un acuerdo.

— ¿Un acuerdo? —Preguntó Umi-chan con algo de temor.

— Ustedes aún son jóvenes y vivirán muchas cosas, otras van a cambiar y no saben qué clase de futuro les espera.

— Soy consciente de todo eso, pero no quiero ni voy a arrepentirme de la decisión que tomé.

Umi-chan habló firme enfrentando a mi madre.

— Es justo lo que tus padres dijeron que harías —Habló más tranquila — Es por eso que decidimos que si ustedes pueden mantener su relación durante estos 3 años tendrán nuestro apoyo incondicional sobre cualquier decisión que tomen en el futuro, incluso si deciden dar el siguiente paso nosotros las apoyaremos.

— ¿N-no cree que es muy pronto para pensar en eso? —Todo rastro de valentía se fue y solo quedaba la tierna y vergonzosa Umi-chan.

— Lo es, pero tomando en cuenta la situación de ambas creímos que si lograban superarlo y mantenerse firmes estos tres años podrían con cualquier cosa.

— Aceptamos —Hablé tomando firmemente la mano de Umi-chan sonriéndole — No quiero arrepentirme de nada.

— Estoy de acuerdo.

Sentí como ella correspondía mi acto sonriéndome.

— No será nada sencillo, y tanto los Sonoda como nosotros nos mantendremos al margen de todo a menos que sea completamente necesario, ¿Está claro?

Asentimos, al menos para mí era lo mejor pero temía un poco por Umi-chan.

— Si no puedo cuidar de ella en esta situación no podré hacerlo en el futuro.

No es nada justa, cada vez que pienso que no puedo amarla más ella dice cosas como esa y termino cayendo aún más.

Salimos de la dirección después de escuchar la campana listas para enfrentar el reto, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de permanecer al lado de Umi-chan y si lograba que sintiera aunque fuera la mitad de lo que siento por ella era suficiente, porque sé que ella siempre cuidará de mí.

 ***Omake***

La directora Minami leía atentamente su libro sobre torturas prestando especial atención a cada detalle.

— No creo que sea necesario aplicar ninguna a Umi-san, pero aún existe un grupo que si se lo merece.

En su escritorio se encontraba una lista con algunas estudiantes con marcas en sus fotografías.

* * *

 **Ok... nota mental, no meterse con Kotomom... bueno al final uno de los detalles que iba a poner era otro omake más largo sobre como el tipo que engaño a Kotori era atrapado con las manos en la masa, pero ponerlo me obligaría a meter otras cosas y la verdad mejor así lo dejo... y no, no tengo pensado poner tercera parte... ahora si, a continuar el de Cutie phanter y otros más.**


	3. Epilogo

**Había dicho que no tenia planeada una tercera parte pero simplemente no pude evitar poner un pequeño epilogo, esta vez es en tercera persona y es corto, muy corto comparado con los otros dos, pero peor es nada...**

* * *

 **Epilogo.**

— Han pasado 84 años —Comentó Honoka con voz cansada.

— Deja de decir tonterías, nos reunimos la semana pasada —Dijo Umi claramente molesta, la mujer a sus 26 años no dejaba su lado infantil.

— Tsu-chan, Umi-chan es mala conmigo —Se quejó con su pareja de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes abrazándola dramáticamente.

— Tranquila Honky, solo está de malas porque Kotori-san le prestó más atención a las alpacas que a ella.

— Se lo gano por amargada.

— Honoka, si quieres seguir respirando mejor cierra la boca.

— Tranquila amor, lo siento pero me emocione un poco —Habló por fin la modista tratando de calmar a su esposa.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿Ya decidieron que hacer? —Esta vez tomó la palabra otra mujer de cabellera roja y ojos purpura, a su lado otra de altura baja, cabello negro y ojos ruby — ¿Van a adoptar o será inseminación?

— Aun lo estamos discutiendo —Respondió la ya no tan tradicionalista mujer — Me hace ilusión ver a Kotori llevar a nuestro hijo pero no quiero que corra los riesgos del parto, además.

— Umi-chan se preocupa demasiado, estaré bien —Interrumpió su esposa — Pero también visitamos un centro de adopción y había un niño adorable y estamos indecisas.

Después de mucho tiempo discutiendo Umi finalmente aceptó que Kotori fuera quien se sometiera al proceso pero aún se sentía insegura.

— Es todo un dilema —Habló por fin la rubia, a su lado se encontraba su ahora esposa barajando unas cartas.

— ¿Y porque no ambas~nya? —Preguntó una chica de cabellera naranja y actitud despreocupada, muy similar a Honoka en ese aspecto.

— Rin-chan, hacer algo como eso sería demasiado —Comentó una castaña de lentes a su lado.

Todas ellas eran amigas que conocieron no solo en sus años de escuela donde tuvieron que superar muchas cosas, los rumores sobre Kotori lentamente desaparecieron, las chicas que buscaban venganza nunca volvieron a hacer o decir algo en su contra e incluso cada que la veían la trataban con respeto como si fuera la líder de alguna mafia japonesa, algo extraño pero nunca encontraron pruebas de nada que acusara a la chica de hacerles algo malo y aunque lo intentaran después de pasar tiempo con ella nadie le creería a esa persona.

Claro hubo altibajos como en toda relación, peleas, celos, casi terminaron en una ocasión pero siempre contaron con sus amigas para ayudarlas y ahora estaban nuevamente prestando su asistencia en el siguiente paso como lo hicieron el día que decidieron contraer matrimonio.

— Estarán bien —Finalmente habló la mayor del grupo — Eso dicen las cartas, a nosotras solo nos corresponde ayudar cuando sea necesario.

— Tienes razón —Eli se relajó al igual que el resto — No importa la decisión que tomen, siempre contaran con nosotras.

— Gracias chicas, realmente a todas muchas gracias.

— Umi, has repetido eso tantas veces que empieza a perder sentido.

— Nico-chan —Regañó su esposa.

— ¿Qué? Es cierto, además es normal ayudarnos entre nosotras.

Y era cierto, cada una tuvo sus problemas, a su manera y con diferentes circunstancias, todas sufrieron mucho para lograr estar donde y con quien querían aunque tuvieran que sacrificar algo en el proceso pero valió la pena.

— Tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo —Interrumpió Honoka de pronto arruinando el ambiente pero imponiendo uno nuevo.

Aun después de superar tantas pruebas el futuro era incierto, pero mientras estuvieran juntas estaban seguras que encontrarían una forma de superarlo.

* * *

 **Ahora si es todo... me puso algo triste ver que en todo este tiempo solo tenia dos reviews y para rematar eran del mismo lector comentando en ambos capitulos... bueno, ahora si puedo concentrarme, apenas avance en las otras historias y no se olviden de pasar a "Situaciones" donde me esfuerzo con historias cortas como esta para que se rían un poco..**


End file.
